Talk:One Piece Film: Strong World
Status Wouldn't Shiki be an admiral? You know, color + animal = admiral. :He is a pirate, its confirmed. One-Winged Hawk 10:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) could anyone!!! please anyone help me in updating picture and information int his page.Rainelz 11:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) is this a cannon is this a cannon and if this is a cannon and would be after the whitebeard saga then there would be less than 20 manga chapter left before straw hat meets.Rainelz 11:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Based on the antagonist's name being the same name of the prisoner who escaped Impel Down, and the flying islands and flying island ship which fit with the prisoner's nickname, its apparently canon. Where in the manga it fits however is the question. It could be before the Straw Hats arrived at Sabaody or after they would rejoin in the future. In any case, the movie being canon is the only definite answer at the moment.Mugiwara Franky 12:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Above is total bullshit. There is nothing to suggest this movie is canon. Kinjishi appears in both, that means nothing as we've seen canon characters used in filler stories before. There is no precedence of anything animated being canon in relation to the comic book. :::#Watch the language :::#Oda's confirmed long since AUGUST THE 10TH that its CANON... Or suppose to be canon. But we lack more details to fine tune things and sort it out. Oda's writing this one himself to fit the storyline. Finger crossed he gives US enough to work with. :::#Don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~One-Winged Hawk 18:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I shortened the ever growing speculative/incorrect trivia about if/when/maybe on it being canon. Its canon, the first movie intending to be canon that is, so lets leave it at that. Chapter 0 is Oda's work, the movies written by him, heck if Oda could do animation I have do doubt every cell would be his too this time round. One-Winged Hawk 00:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Show me one quote from Oda stating it to be canon and I will concede. Until then, shut the fuck up jackass. :#Don't use bad language, you've been noted on it and next time you'll get strikes against you. :#Sign you damn posts with ~~~~! :#Shiki was mentioned in the Impel Down arc. :#SBS, Oda confirmed there was a tie in. :#Chapter 0. :#The movie has been stated by Oda already that it is him writing and intending for it to be canon. :Everyone should KNOW this by now. If you want quotes, look up Arlong Park Forums, they've been floating around for a year and I don't have time to track everything down. For now, you've got to live with the list above until someone finds it for you. Plus I'm actually INCLINED to help the ultra rude. >:-( One-Winged Hawk 14:24, December 8, 2009 (UTC) No, that is pure supposition on your part. 1/ Shiki was mentioned in Impel Down, that confirms Shiki as a canon character. It does not confirm Strong World is canon. 2/ One Piece chapter 0 is canon, One Piece volume 0 is canon, that does not mean the movie is canon any more than that crappy Apis Dragon arc or Ice Hunter, which, by the way, was also based off a scenario by Oda and characters designed by him. 3/ Oh no internet nannying what will I ever do 4/ Where is this SBS quote? You mention it yet don't provide it or link to it. 5/ Where are these quotes from Oda on Arlong Park forums? I've been a regular poster there since 2004 and there is the exact same theorising trying to pass as fact as you are doing here. No quotes. Huh will you look at that 6/ Where is this quote from Oda stating that he intends the movie to be canon. Which of your orifices was this expelled from? You keep talking about these quotes yet can't back it up for shit. Love, ~~~~ :You got the signing wrong. Without the "nowiki" coding please. :#Okay so you want to dismiss everything Oda's done in the last year. Good for you. :#Chapter 0 is the prequel to the movie, hence why you get it for free when you go to see the movie. :#Not internet nanny, more like demand for respect, if you want us to talk to you respectfully its a two way thing and you've got to talk to us in proper manners. Don't cry when we ban you, because I think I speak for everyone here when I say its better to have a uncooperative but a pleasant editor then a loud mouth trash talker who likes to insult people more then he or she cares to be reasonable. Get it now? This is the net, you can get away with that language elsewhere but if you step the line, folks don't think twice about banning you. We're giving you 3 strikes, thats more then some on the net would. Don't push your luck. :#There are 56 vols. and you can find most on Arlong Park forums website. I just don't have time to go through the sites SBS, but since your not a reglaur editor unlike me, you have PLENTY of time. Use it rather then waste ours. :#I'm not doubting your a Arlong Poster, but I'm also not doubting if you haven't seen them you've therefore aren't paying attention to all the details. Not quotes per such, but interviews, SBS notes, everything you can IMAGINE gets on there, most of it comes and goes within a week. If you don't pay attention, you miss it. :#Right back in the early days of Oda talking about the movie. Its a VERY long time ago, almost a year, and as I say constantly on this wikia I don't have a lot of time for the wikia right now. :I can back it up if I have time, to flick through all the sources that SHOULD have been on the page when they were released BUT didn't beause of a number of reasons takes time. I set a whole morning the other day for the Giants page alone. I had to go through other 30 chapters with a fine comb looking for references, because they weren't there to begin with. But then again, your attitude tells me a lot about you since you can't be bothered to look it up yourself and see what you've missed. If I have a day at the weekend I'll damn well do it, if I don't it will have to wait until I can. Editors are people and people have LIVES to live believe it or not and we're not here to serve the every bidding of some random IP address who won't do the work themselves. If you really are content with being right, then pull up info to prove I'm wrong. :But for now, settle on this: Oda wrote Chapter 0, Oda's written the movie, Chapter 0 is the prequel to the movie. >_< One-Winged Hawk 19:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) : So what if Oda wrote Chapter 0 and movie 10? :Isn’t it odd to say that movie 10 is canon when Oda for his personal reasons remove this part of the story from the canon storyline? SBS Volume 55 page 126 and page 192 this is the ONLY (confirmed) information from Oda about the movie 10 and Kinjishi. Tipota 20:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::The SBS is simply stating at the time of the manga WB and Shanks meeting, Oda didn't want to mention it as it was too much information, but later he got to introduce it anyway by via the movie. All thats happened is something similar to what happened with Logue town arc fillers, only out of them, only Daddy Masterson is an Oda intended story. One-Winged Hawk 21:49, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Also, this movie has supposedly been 2 years almost in the making and that takes us way back to the late Thriller Bark arc, though if you believe things also Oda threw one script out as well on top of it. How true both these are I can't say, since its second hand words spoken here. We've gone through SA arc, Amazon Lily and Impel Down in the process. One-Winged Hawk 21:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Er what? I've sworn a lot on this site and nobody has ever said anything to me. Chapter 0 is canon at least. We will have to see how the movie fits into the storyline though. If at all. Drunk Samurai 01:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Okay, based on the edits of the anon, it's just bad faith and semi-vandalism. For the movie, there are several points to support it being canon. #Oda is the writer #Shiki is mentioned in the manga as being the first person to escape Impel Down #Oda confirmed that Shiki of the movie is the one and the same with the prisoner #Chapter 0 shows Shiki #Indigo is also shown in Chapter 0 #Indigo's creations are also found in Chapter 0 The movie's pretty much canon based on these and others. For Oda not using the scenario in his manga proper, it appears that he wants to present this part of One Piece via a movie. It's not the first time a story teller or any creator has decided to present their creation in another medium.Mugiwara Franky 06:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Full Metal Alchemist comes to mind off the top of my head for some reason in regards to that. One-Winged Hawk 08:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :That's probably because the Full-Metal Alchemist movie "Conqueror of Shamballa" is considered canon as it acts as the extended conclusion of the first anime series. ::Kaizoku-Hime 09:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :The first FMA anime series is kinda uncanon to its manga. After a few manga related scenarios, the anime started doing things completely different from the manga. The biggest change would be the bad guy and some of the homunculi. The movie Conqueror of Shamballa is indeed an extension of the first anime series, however its pretty much uncanon to the manga. Both the first FMA anime series and the movie are uncanon as they include major stuff that aren't part of the manga. :For Strong World on the hand, it has alot of stuff that connects it the manga. Its most prominent support for it being canon is Oda who is even making alot of stuff in the manga itself that ties with the movie.Mugiwara Franky 09:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I couldn't remember too much about FMA, its been a long time since I saw it. Hence why I said "for some strange reason". Anyway, when we place this movie. I'm guessing before SA arc as Brook's in it, and no one else from current storyline. One-Winged Hawk 10:34, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I want to throw something into the discussion here as to this movie and whether it's canon or not, and I don't think it's wholly "canon" in the traditional sense of the word, mostly for one reason. In this movie, Luffy doesn't wear the armband he picked up at the end of the Thriller Bark arc. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4LFwAAX9njE :Pause that video at around 0:27. Both of Luffy's arms are clearly visible, and neither of them is sporting that armband. Luffy always wore this armband through the entirety of the Sabaody Archipelago and Amazon Lily arcs. He never even took it off until he gave it to Buggy around the beginning of the Impel Down arc. Also, considering that Oda himself was in charge of things, I doubt he would've allowed such a grievous error to slip through unnoticed. :Even given the above, though, I don't think we can simply write the entire movie off as filler and be done with it. As stated plenty of times above, there is a lot of evidence supporting its canonity. Therefore, I propose that Strong World is just as canon as movie 9, Episode of Chopper+. With the case of movie 9, a past arc was modified to add in future content. So with Strong World, we have a future arc modified to add in past content. Or at least to make up for stuff that hasn't happened yet. I think it's likely that the manga will eventually go through a Shiki arc which we be similar to, though still very different from, movie 10. SavageLarxene011 05:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::For the armband thing, it's kinda just an accessory. It not being on Luffy's arm doesn't necessarily suggest that he already gave it to Buggy and the events of Strong World are a future arc. The theory it may happen in the manga in the future may still happen I guess, but it's still a theory of sorts.Mugiwara Franky 23:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Also, in the end of Chapter 0, it says that 20 years are already passed, so this is the link to Strong World.. In other words, if Chapter 0 is canon (and it is), then Strong World is canon per se. And the 1st reference don't proof anything (only that One Piece manga is finishing its first half). :So I think that we must change from this: "and is believed by many to be canonical, yet this is not confirmed" to this: "is the only movie be canonical. Dragon_NJMB 14:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :You can blame Greg at Arlong Park... Guy caused more hassle for the wikia then he was worth and led a campagine against us without the Arlong Park forum staff picking up on it until I pointed it out. He even came on here and vandalised our pages to insult us and dance around like an idiot on the issue as well. We had to word it as it is stop the oppotunity being there for him to do it again. :There are also other things to mention on this, but some things that happened at the time had to be done quietly behind closed doors, basically because it involes a few members of the AP forums staff. I think he got banned by MF, so if you want to do it, you can reword it again. One-Winged Hawk 22:24, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :So is ok if I change from "and is believed by many to be canonical, yet this is not confirmed" to this: "is the only movie be canonical? Dragon_NJMB 15:10, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Add trivia i think we could add that in this movie zoro will be using a gun as seen in his artwork and the possibility if this movie shows after the whitbeard war is high because luffy doesn't know any background of impel down in which the main antigonist have a relationRainelz 10:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Possibly, but WB is featured and as of yet we don't know WBs fate. If thats the case, then this is placed after Thriller Bark and before the SA arc. One-Winged Hawk 14:28, December 8, 2009 (UTC) franky this must be the first time franky wore sensible clothes in the history of one piece :In one colour walk the entire crew was in suits I believe. One-Winged Hawk 21:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Kinjishi has a Devil Fruit Is that true or is it fake information. I don't know since I am not that up to date with the movie. watch this video in youtube they have many information http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VnCYNtY5dbMRainelz 00:19, October 18, 2009 (UTC) find a spoiler of the movie (this is a spoiler i found please remodel it and put in the article and thanks to Greg of AP) <''removed by One-Winged Hawk 11:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC)> Rainelz 04:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Umm, couldn't you just have provided a link instead of writing everything down.Mugiwara Franky 04:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Ack! No you didn't post that! I just spoke with Greg recently about the wikia just taking his stuff. Okay, as far I'm concerned, we can reference his work, but we mustn't copy it exactly. Its opening a door with him I don't want to see open. Plus recently I've tried ensuring him we would do many things to stop his stuff being stolen directly and put onto the wikia when it does. So lets not go from copying his site to copying his forum posts please. Okay I doubt you knew what was happening everyone, but... Yeah... In the shortest form; lets not copy Greg's stuff word for word. And yes, MF is right, a link would have surpassed. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 11:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) sorry about the posting it's my fault didn't read the rules first i promise it will never happen again.Rainelz 10:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Last Adventure How true is the rumor that Oda has said this is written to be Luffy's last adventure as a 17 year old? One-Winged Hawk 11:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Where did he say this? Many years ago he wrote in the SBS that Luffy will always stay 17, and since he also said that he already has figured out how OP will end, it is qute unlikely that the he has changed his intentions. It is more probable that it is the ''last adventure of the 17-years old Luffy, the ultimate story arc/saga, and One Piece will come to an end soon. However, I think it is just another fan rumour like the "1000 chapters" rumour. El Chupacabra 15:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Definately Canon? Just vote already folks! Okay so I have Greg (of all people) now also arguing over this. Turns out our little vandal who recently vandalize the wikia to write this is either in league with Greg or Greg or something... (So instead of discussing it with us they vandalized a page???). I'm going to call a vote on canon or not because I'm tired of haressments and insults from AP forums recently over the wikia. I'm not the God of the wikia! Dammit I'm tired of them. Lets have a VOTE now to accept this as canon and not. Votes: Neutral: I'm sick of AP forums and excuse for being neutral, but I no longer care if this is or isn't canon offially from this day due to Greg. One-Winged Hawk 12:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Canon: I consider it canon because it was somehow integrated in the storyline and does not contradict it. El Chupacabra 15:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Canon: There have many points stated here and there of why it is canon. P.S. can you show a link or something to Greg's claim about this movie being non-canon.Mugiwara Franky 15:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Not without breaking the golden rule of PMs... You on AP? If not I'll have to e-mail the copy of the PM instead of forwarding it. One-Winged Hawk 07:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, I kinda like to visit there and other sites like it as an onlooker. My email address is ' '. Before sending it though, is the message explicit as in whiny kid bratty explicit or worse as in DS explicit?Mugiwara Franky 10:28, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Neither, lets get something clear, its not in the way rude, its just someone pointing a finger and going "haha, you've got it wrong!". Its just childish. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 10:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Do it please. El Chupacabra 15:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Canon: For the same reasons El Chupacabra stated. I'll make a list about it later that will back this up. MasterDeva 02:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Neutral: I found it weird to make a movie canon, especially since it is hard to put him in the manga story line. Well I have not seen the movie, but I guess Luffy defeats Shiki in the end. And if that happens it would take much place in the manga that just an evocation of Shiki by Sengoku. I think it is an UOPO (unidentified One Piece object) which will be hard to categorize. However, I'm in favor of puting the 4 pre-strong world filler episodes in the non canon category. Honnestly, they are far from good, and unless if there is some reference to these episodes in the Movie, I consider them as 100% filler Kdom 11:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Note There I've fixed it to say it is written to be like canon. Now Greg's biased war against us is incorrect, we're not saying its canon anymore. Take THAT Gregm its not saying it is anymore (and yet still hinting at it, either way, Greg's campaign has lost its reason to exist and we've still "won" the argument). >:-D One-Winged Hawk 01:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :But in our voting the majority is for acknowlediging it as canon. Greg isn't the supreme authority and not even a user on this wikia, and i don't think that we should care about his opinion. If anyone thinks that it's not canon, he should present his arguments here. P.S. When will the voting end?El Chupacabra 15:40, December 28, 2009 (UTC) About Greg What will it take for Greg to stop vandalizing this page!? I mean enough is enough!! MasterDeva 02:05, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I might be wrong of accusing Greg for this but these guys from Japan that keep messing with the canon trivia must be stopped! I propose to semi-protect this page until this is over!! MasterDeva 02:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::You sure their from Japan? I can check the IP addresses if you want. Either way, I'll agree at least stop random IPs editing if anything. That will force them to make an account to edit and if they do that, we're not so keen on editors who sign up JUST to vandalize. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 07:38, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Just a little note, I checked the IP addresses, MD's right, Japan. Not all the same location though. :::Wasn't it Greg who paraded around the AP forums that he switched "Oz" to "Oars" back when the spoilers that linked his proper name came out? I know thats something he hasn't let me forget we had going on at AP. It was like watching a child who just proved the Earth was round and not flat like the adults were saying. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 07:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::From what I remember before the name Oars came up, Greg was one of those who promoted Odz over Oz. When it was revealed to be Oars, it was apparently somebody else. I must say though this matter seems to be a bit rather immature.Mugiwara Franky 10:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thats the oddest thing I even pointed out this to him via PM... I had him snap at me when I used Oz at AP and explained why because I wasn't even sure which version was correct. nd the moment Oars came out, I switched anyway. So what was his problem? He was as wrong as WE were! ^_- One-Winged Hawk 12:24, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think he's upset since we used Oz for a long time. According to him and other promoters of Odz prior to the revelation of Oars, was that Odz seemed more appropriate than Oz. The Japanese used for the name was definitely hard to put in English, however according to them despite it being hard, it couldn't have been Oz in anyway due to it being different from what Oz (as in Wizard of Oz) is normally written in Japanese. So they supported Odz since it seemed more appropriate to the name despite it being weird. Personally, considering that both Oz and Odz were kinda problematic, we probably should have used Óðr in the past as the giant actually shares the exact same Japanese words of a Norse God.Mugiwara Franky 12:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, Odz was a awkward translation back to Japanese, I said to them at AP when I supported using Oz, Odz isn't correct either so I'll use the one I'm most familair with until I get the right correction. And I even said I know its wrong, but I got scolded for being ignorant at the time and even now. I acknowledge it was wrong and that there wasn't an alternative that was correct... So no one else got it right it didn't matter in the end. We even EXPLAINED on the page what the name problem was, what more do they want? Thats more then most other sites bothered to do in the end. They choose one or the other and never explained the name problem. :::::::We're English speakers, we need a Latin based name to communicate successfully with other English fans. If we write Japanese text, their not even going to understand us. The problems the same with Enel and Eneru and you've seen the joke I sent you about THAT particular argument MF. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 16:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Synopsis So uhh when is one gonna be added? -Electric Turahk (Talk) 16:51, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Once someone watched the movie or read a credible summary on the net and feels able to write it in his own words. ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/intern/de/images/thumb/a/a4/C2.png/15px-C2.png · 01:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Joke answer: We're all lazy bastards aren't we really lol. XD ::Serious answer: I don't even think its on youtube yet. It maybe too "new" to find yet anywhere. I don't even think there is a DVD release yet. It needs some time. One-Winged Hawk 11:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) guyz the raw is out i he net and can someone make a sypnosis now!!! i think indigo has some kind of special power here is the site: http://www.watch-onepiece.com/watch/537-One_Piece_Movie_10_Strong_World_English_Subbed/ Sweet jesus, when is someone around here gonna write the entire true blue summary of this movie huh? The official members of this wiki surely must have seen the whole movie by now. 18:11, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Please just wait, when somebody has something then they'll write it done. You can't expect people to have everything right away.Mugiwara Franky 02:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Moreover could someone just remove that full summary part? Even if the movie goes like that, I doubt you could call it a full sumary with only a few lines of text... 03:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Subbed yet? Is Vegapunk or any other fansub site going to sub this movie?--Lordxehanort 22:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :They probably will once the DVD is out in Japan. (August 27) YazzyDream 22:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Little East Blue arc I suggest to create a separate page for Little East Blue arc (and to leave here only a brief synopsis of it and link to the main page here). Reasons: # This page is long enough. # Every other arc has a separate page. Ruxax 18:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Furthermore, the Little East Blue is not considered part of canon (no one I know of considers it canonical), whereas Oda considers Strong World part of the manga timeline (see the reference I just added to the page). Bastian9 18:53, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Dubb Possibility? I've heard numerous rumors flying around about a possible Funimation dubb of this movie, has there been any official news of this? Dubb Possibility? I've heard numerous rumors flying around about a possible Funimation dubb of this movie, has there been any official news of this? Triple Dice 19:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Triple Dice